


Carswell (Motherfuckin') Thorne

by humanoid_life_form



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: CMFT Can't Be Stopped, CMFT Must Be Stopped, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Petting, Making Out, One Shot, Rock and Roll, Songfic, and Cress loves it, cresswell, even the initials fit, it's literally Thorne's theme song, this song is so perfect for Thorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanoid_life_form/pseuds/humanoid_life_form
Summary: Chaos in the cockpit. Thorne is rocking the fuck out, and Cress joins in.Who knew that a second-era rock song could fit him so well?
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne
Kudos: 25





	Carswell (Motherfuckin') Thorne

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "CMFT Must Be Stopped" by Corey Taylor.
> 
> I literally discovered the song YESTERDAY, and it immediately radiated Thorne energy! It's kind of unbelievable.
> 
> I've never written anything so fast in my LIFE!

"Thorne?" Standing in the doorway to the ship's cockpit, Cress could barely hear her own voice over the pounding music. In the three years they'd been together, she'd never heard anything THIS loud from his music collection. Lots of heavy guitars and drums and yelling, and Thorne was _very_ into it.

"—I don't need nothin' NOT A MOTHERFUCKIN' THING, I said don't need nothin' NOT A MOTHERFUCKIN' THING—"

He was jumping around like crazy, doing what second-era rock fans called _headbanging._ Orange and red lights flashed like fire around the cockpit, and it was a madhouse. He was definitely going to send the Rampion out of orbit with how much he was throwing himself around.

" _Thorne!"_

"—I don't need nothin' NOT A MOTHERFUCKIN' THING—SO WHADDAYA WANNA HEAR, C MOTHERFUCKIN' T—!"

_"CARSWELL!"_

Thorne glanced over at her—and kept dancing. But this time, his eyes were riveted to her, and he was smirking.

 _It's LOUD!_ she mouthed at him.

"I KNOW!" Thorne shouted over the music. "JUST WAIT, IT GETS REALLY GOOD DURING THE—"

"TURN IT _DOWN!"_

It was immediate, and she loved him to death for it—"RAMPION, VOLUME DOWN," he yelled without missing a beat in his improvised jump-dance-swagger thing.

Once the volume lowered to a humane level, Cress entered the cockpit.

"I'm not trying to ruin your... _flow_ or whatever," Cress said, "but I can hear you from the other end of the _damn ship!"_

Thorne's eyebrows shot up at her rare use of profanity. "I turned it down," he said, and then he smirked again. "That's as much as you're gonna get, though." He kept dancing a little as the song flew into a rap break, and he mouthed all the words perfectly, and Cress didn't understand most of it.

....But she had to admit the song was pretty catchy.

"—and nowadays it just seems like you get called a HATER—" Thorne emphasized the word with sharp lean forward, and he winked at Cress, which always seemed to do irrevocable damage to her willpower. She tried her hardest to push the smile down, but she could never stay mad at him for long, not with that smooth-talking, expertly flirting, honeyed-up way he had.

Well—maybe not _honeyed-up_ at this particular moment, she thought as Thorne started jumping around again, mouthing all the words viciously as the rapper finished his part.

There was sweat dampening the roots of his hair, and Cress's smile burst out uncontrollably. He was still so sexy like this. Completely free from everything, letting the music move him. It wasn't unlike Cress and her operas in the satellite.

The flashing lights turned the cockpit into a concert stage, and Thorne was the rock star because of course he was.

"Carswell motherfuckin' THORNE!" he shouted to the beat, smiling wide as ever, and Cress laughed.

He beckoned her toward him, and she obliged, wanting to join him but not quite sure how.

"Just move!" he told her. "Rampion, turn it up!"

The music started blasting again, and Cress didn't know how to _just move._ Not when Thorne was watching, and not to a song like this.

"Who ya wanna hear—C motherfuckin' _D!"_ Thorne was going _hard_ at this song.

Wait... C.... _D?_

Cress stared.

Thorne winked.

She drew in a breath.

 _Okay..._ she told herself, _just let go._

Because this was Carswell motherfuckin' Thorne. And she was _Cress motherfuckin' Darnel._

So she grinned, and then she started dancing.

Thorne whooped. "LET'S GO!"

The guitar break seemed to naturally get her moving. She nodded her head, swayed her hips a little, shot glances at Thorne, and he was loving it.

The look he gave her sparked a fire in her belly, and the cockpit seamlessly transformed into a full-on rock concert, and Cress could see the crowd, could hear them going crazy for her, could feel the drums and guitars pounding their rhythms into her bones, and Thorne was beside her on the mic, and it was amazing. So much power. So much _feeling._

Her hair was wild, and she was free, and she had her guitar slung around her shoulder, and she slammed down on the strings with as much power as she could muster, keeping with the rhythm of the song, her combat-boot-clad feet spread in the ultimate power stance—The crowd was going insane, absolutely bonkers, and there was an actual _mosh pit,_ which normally would have scared her, but right now, she screamed her approval, and the crowd screamed back—

_CMFT MUST BE STOPPED!_

Cress made her air-guitar _wail._ Thorne whooped again.

 _CMFT MUST BE STOPPED_ repeated two more times before Cress joined in—

"CMFT MUST BE STOOOOPPED!" She drew out the metal scream for as long as she could, and by the end, she was breathless and laughing and brushing wayward strands of hair out of her face.

Another guitar break, and Thorne grabbed her and pulled her close, and they danced together. It was a weird dance that was more jumping than anything else as they clutched each other's arms, and Cress started laughing.

Thorne smiled at her. "Now you're gettin' it!"

"Yeah!" She was breathless and probably actually dying or something, but the way Thorne was smiling at her made that all okay.

The instrumental kept going, and they kept dancing, and Cress started whipping her head side to side, not caring if her hair hit his face. She suspected _he_ wouldn't care much, either, and her suspicion was confirmed when she heard him laughing with approval.

When her legs started hurting a little, Cress finally quit dancing and pulled away from Thorne, eyes locked on his. He raised his eyebrows, looking surprised until Cress took up the air-guitar again.

She surprised herself with how on-beat she was with the actual guitar. She swayed with the music, moving her fingers up and down the invisible strings, and she looked up at Thorne.

He was still dancing, and then he suddenly had an air guitar of his own, shredding his own rhythm on it and quirking an eyebrow at her.

Cress winked. Thorne winked back.

"Think you can do better than _me,_ Captain?" she teased smugly.

There was that smirk again—and there was something else in it this time, something dark and hotly intense as he sauntered over to her, raking a hand through his sweat-dampened hair.

"No," he drawled, "but I can at least take you down a notch."

And then he was pulling her in hard, pressing her up against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her, and he was kissing her under the fiery stage lights.

 _Oh, Stars_ —Cress leaned back as Thorne leaned forward, and she tried to keep her footing because he was a hair's width away from literally sweeping her off her feet—and then she pushed back against him, kissing him just as hard, and the fire blooming through her chest drowned out the second rap break of the song.

Thorne was all over her, enveloping her in flames of his own, kissing her hungrily, madly, and Cress was kissing him back, running her hands through his hair and tugging at it, and each break for air felt like death because she wanted every part of her to be on every part of him, and she wanted them to stay like that forever.

— _When the drum bangs, Tech gon' make your jaw heavy—_

_—Then the storm came waving, breakin' ya'll levee—_

He was walking them both over to the wall, and then Cress's back was pressed against it, and Thorne—oh— _oh, Stars_ —Thorne's tongue was in her mouth, and she could swear she was pulling his hair out with how hard she was clawing at it, and Thorne actually _growled_ —The music overhead blurred all her senses into a beautiful mess—

_—Pocket full of cash, all the ladies wanna smash—_

_—And they all lookin' like they want me to smack 'em on the ass—_

Before Thorne's hand could slide down the whole way, Cress caught his wrist and gripped it tight. Thorne pulled out of their kiss, looking immensely self-satisfied, and she wanted to wipe that perfect smirk off his perfect face.

She grabbed _his_ ass instead, tilting her head up and biting her lip a little as she pulled him closer, and he went weak.

_—Peep this—I tell you all it's not a secret—_

_—Who I'm rockin' with—C MOTHERFUCKIN' T, BITCH—_

"Gotcha," she murmured into his ear.

"That you did," he purred, "but I think I've got you, too...." And then his hand was skittering up her thigh, and electricity was racing through her body, and he was leaning down to kiss her again.

Cress was a live wire, and everything was fever-hot, and the lights flashed against her closed eyelids, and she could smell sweat and earth and just _Thorne,_ and she loved it more than anything else in the galaxy.

_—CMFT CAN'T BE STOPPED—_

_—CMFT CAN'T BE STOPPED—_

_No_ , _he certainly can't,_ thought Cress.

Which was good because she never, ever wanted him to stop.


End file.
